


please read my fanfiction because it is funny please i cannot title sucha  work of true ART

by fairylightenj



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Les Mis - Freeform, Other, all my creys, do u like ice cream why dont u marry it, enjolras loves france, enjolras/france - Freeform, sad r doesnt get to marry his love, year 4 jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightenj/pseuds/fairylightenj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GRANTAIRE LOVES ENJOLRAS BUT ENJOLRAS LOVES FRANCE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN??? EIGHT YEAR OLD JOKES MADE BY BITTER CYNICAL DRUNKS MOST LIKELY</p>
            </blockquote>





	please read my fanfiction because it is funny please i cannot title sucha  work of true ART

With a sigh, Enjolras declared to his friends what they already knew- that he loved France. Grantaire looked up from the table, drunk as a skunk in a (wtf is the expression something that rhymes idk).  
"Well why don't you _marry_ it?" he grumbled, bitterly. For when one is in love, but the object of one's desire's affections lie elsewhere, one tends to be bitter.  
Marius, however, had not registered that Grantaire's words were out of a jealous drunken stupor, and had leapt upon the table to point repeatedly at Enjolras, making fists and O shapes with his mouth, repeatedly screaming "BUUUUURN!!! RRRRRRRRROASTED!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE REALLY COLD ABOUT THAT BURN! UP TOP, GRANTAIRE! UP TOP!"

6 months later

"You may kiss the...country? Bride? Flag?"  
Enjolras took the French flag in his arms, and kissed it passionately. Why he did not choke on it, with all the making out elements of the kiss, is a mystery to this day. What is not a mystery, however, is why Grantaire was found the next morning punch-drunk and with a body size tattoo of the flag on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> amazing what a lack of food at lunchtime can do to your mind isn't it


End file.
